


Like a box of chocolates

by ebonyXivory777



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forrest Gump References, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyXivory777/pseuds/ebonyXivory777
Summary: For all his intelligence and knowledge, even the Vision gets confused by some concepts.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 33





	Like a box of chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is actually an old fict but I've decided to move my works to AO3 since I've been using it a lot more these past few months. This was originally from fanfiction.net if any of you prefer to read on that platform. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She found him seating in one of the love seats in the saloon of their living quarters. His eyes glued intently on the screen in front of him, observing the moving figures projected on the TV. 

Wanda had originally only happen upon this scene as she was on her way for a quick snack, as the kitchen was located directly behind the living room area, but what she found made her a little more than curious as to what had the complete attention of her friend. 

Vision was an enigma to most. An artificial man, created from a being which sought destruction, Ultron. But Ultron was not Vision, far from it. Not the man that Wanda saw him for. Many neglected to acknowledge this fact stating his as an artificial being, a fake human, an android parading as a living thing. But sometimes, he was so much more than the ones who called themselves the real humans. Although he was young, and understood even less about human nature, he was learning. 

What’s more, he was capable of so much. Compassion, kindness, and friendship radiated from the being sitting on the love seat in front of her making Wanda glad to call him a friend and companion she adored. 

After all, he was one of the few that she had let in after the death of her beloved brother. Vision was a connection away from loneliness when she was first introduced into the Avenger, and now he was a cherished friend. 

Creeping steadily towards the engrossed figure, Wanda turned her attention towards what was showing on the screen. A few moments of confusion before recognition alighted her eyes. 

Forrest Gump.

She knew that movie, a famous classic from America. One of the few movies she had watched when her family was still whole.

Wanda turned to look at the maroon being in front of her, eyes still focused on the screen. Fixated, she continued to stare at him unabashedly taking in all his features she so rarely did. 

From his smooth maroon skin, with coils of vibranium covering those features. To his proper seated position and his oceanic blue eyes that Wanda absolutely loved, especially when they were focused on her. 

Wanda blushed at the thought. 

“How curious,” was the absentminded words spoken by vision. 

“Curious? What is?” inquired the scarlet witch.

“This man,” Vision replied as he turned his head towards the young woman pointing a finger towards the screen. Wanda turned to look, waiting for Vision to elaborate. “It seems so…illogical. Why does he continue to love and embrace the woman known as Jenny when she had repeatedly shunned and rejected him?”

Wanda continued to stare at him in amusement. That was what he was so focused on? 

“Well,” she begins, “they do end up together later on and even have a son.”

“Yes, but to remain in love with her after how she has treated him seem quite irrational. Wouldn’t another being who has accepted him more openly be a better match?”

Wanda smiled sadly at the nativity coming from the being before her. An intelligent man such as him, who could compute thousands of coding in mere minutes, or could create hundreds of scenarios in a battle situation, but was confused with the concept of love. 

“Vision, that is because he loves her.”

“I know that, but wouldn’t it be easier if Forrest moved on with another woman?”

“Vision, we don’t choose who….or even what we fall in love with. Love, true love knows no bounds.” He leaned in slightly, his full attention on her. 

Thinking back to her long mother, Wanda recalled with found sadness. “My mother……she once said that love is ultimate. No matter who or what gets in the way, or tries to break it down, it will always be lasting. She said…..if you do love someone, you will know by how much their faults and burdens do not matter…..how the only thing that does is how to make them smile.”

Both mulled silently over what Wanda had just said. Vision, trying to comprehend what was told, while Wanda was reminiscing of her beloved mother……and the one in front of her.

“Love is…….strange,” he finally said. 

She smiled at that. “Yes it is. If people has found an easily solution for love, then that might as well have been the answer to the meaning of life,” she said with a wave of her hand. 

Cocking his head in intrigue, “Do you really believe that?”

She nodded after a moment, “after all, that emotion is what causes us to forgive and to accept. It is the…..basis of empathy.”

“Fascinating,” then he turned to her again, “by the way you speak, and you must have much experience in that area.”

Wanda blushed violently at that statement. It was quite the opposite in fact. Besides he deceased parents, and now deceased brother, she did not know anyone else in an intimate level. For too long was more occupied with surviving and escaping danger, love never really factored in.

“Um, no, not really.”

“Is that so?”

Hiding her face behind the curtain of mahogany hair, she nodded almost shyly. 

“Peculiar. One would think that a woman as bright, beautiful and intelligent as you would have many suitors.”

And there he went again. Giving those thoughtlessly sweet comments that made butterflies bubble in her belly and her face to grow warn and tingly. 

“No one.” At least that was what she kept telling herself. “Anyways,” she said as she jumped up, “I really must be on my way…..um, see you later, Vis.” And she dashed away. 

“Hmm, love,” Vision said to no one in particular as he watched the quickly retreating figure. 

How peculiar indeed.


End file.
